


Smile at Snow

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationship, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Alexander Hamilton's experiences with Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Smile at Snow by Dodie Clark (she's literally the most beautiful and amazing person on the planet) and I highly recommend you listen to it while reading. It gives it a certain atmosphere.

Ten Christmases ago, he didn't have a clue that he'd be here. His town was destroyed, demolished by the cruel hands of fate, and he was alone, packing his bags and losing his way in New York City, feeling like a new man, plagued by old memories. 

He spent that first Christmas alone watching the snow fall and missing something he wasn't sure he'd ever had.

The next Christmas, he had his friends, nudging his shoulder with a smile every time he frowned at the snow piling up on the rooftops against the skyline. 

Fast forward a few years, his friends were scattered to the winds, doing their jobs and living their lives. They called, wished him a merry Christmas, expressed how much they missed him. He pretended that he was alright, he just missed them too. He didn't know how to tell them the truth. 

New York was beautiful at Christmas, but Christmas hadn't felt like Christmas for a long time. 

He remembered when he would get excited. He would wake up and it wouldn't be cold, it never was, and they wouldn't have presents, they didn't have the money. But his mother would be there, smiling and wishing him a merry Christmas, and he would smile back, and they would eat a nice dinner. It wasn't much, but it would do. 

But that was destroyed. He tried to not look back. 

His first Christmas in New York was enchanting, even if he was lonely. The snow was beautiful, and people smiled at it, laughing with loved ones. 

The Christmas his friends were gone was different. That world had been hushed. He didn't know if it was just him, but it seemed that nobody smiled at the snow anymore. 

His friends came back eventually. They all settled back into New York again, fitting into all their old slots, warming the cold holidays. 

And now, his tenth Christmas in New York, he drapes his arms around his lover. His friends chatter in the background. The air smells of cinnamon and chocolate. The world glitters.

It begins to snow. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 30th work on this site!! Woo!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know literally nothing about Christmas in the Caribbean, I don't even know if it's a thing but let's pretend 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what this is but I heard the song Smile at Snow today and I knew I had to write something about it so here
> 
> I typed this on my phone and i checked for typos but I probably didn't get all of them 
> 
> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
